Firewhiskey
by Coaran
Summary: Bill doesn't approve of the Quidditch team drinking firewhiskey. WARNING: Contains spanking. Set when Charlie is a fifth year and Bill is a seventh. Oneshot.


Bill looked around the common room, grinning. Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch Cup for the fourth year in a row and everyone in the Tower was, of course, celebrating. Well, almost everyone. Bill noticed his second-year brother Percy apparently attempting to study in one corner of the common room and stood up to go and try to get Percy to relax and have some fun, when he realized that his other brother was nowhere to be seen. For that matter, no one from the Quidditch team was present.

Eyes narrowing suspiciously, he caught the arm of a passing first year who was almost famous for following the team everywhere they went. "Oi, Wood, d'you know where the team went?"

"I can show you," Wood offered, leading him over to the portrait hole. "Charlie said they were having a team meeting."

Bill rolled his eyes. A team meeting after the last game was over? Not likely.

Wood stopped in front of the door of a long-unused classroom. "They went in there," he told Bill.

"Alright. Thanks, Wood, you can go back to the common room now."

The first year's face fell, but he trudged off towards the common room. Bill arranged his face into a suitably stern expression and opened the door. Sure enough, the entire team was present...as was a bottle of firewhiskey. "_What_ is going on here?" he asked, loud enough to get their attention.

Had the situation not been what it was, Bill might have laughed at the expressions on their faces. He held out his hand. "Bottle."

One of the Beaters, a sixth year named Alison Gill meekly passed it to him, and he set it on a small table next to the door. "Put all of your glasses next to it," he ordered, trying to keep his temper in check. They all obeyed silently.

"Who bought the firewhiskey?"

Alison raised her hand, and he nodded at her. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for a week for giving frewhiskey to minors." He looked at the other sixth year team member, Chaser Leonard Jackson. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen..." Jackson answered nervously. Bill nodded again. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being present here. For the rest of you, twenty points off each for knowingly consuming firewhiskey while underage. Everyone here will also receive detention for a week for possessing firewhiskey on school grounds. Are there any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads rapidly. "Good. You'll receive the details of your detentions tomorrow morning. For now, all of you except Charlie will go straight to your dormitories. No stopping in the common room, or I'll deduct another twenty points. Go."

They went and Bill turned to Charlie, who opened his mouth, presumably with a justification of some kind. Bill held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. Pick a corner and stay there. I'll deal with you when I can do so without trying to snap your neck."

Charlie swallowed nervously and hurried over to a corner, picking the one farthest from the door and therefore farthest from Bill. Bill sighed, wondering when being Head Boy had become so difficult, and started Vanishing the contents of the glasses and the bottle. By the time he finished, he was reasonably confident in his ability to control his temper while spanking his little brother.

"Come here, Charles Septimus Weasley," he said, pulling a chair away from a desk and sitting down. Charlie seriously considered staying in his nice, safe corner, but eventually dragged himself away and over to stand in front of his brother.

"Everything down," Bill said, meeting Charlie's eye squarely.

Charlie looked away, but slowly obeyed. When he was finish, Bill pulled him down over his lap. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Firewhiskey."

"Yes, but only partly. You know better than to drink firewhiskey before you're of age. Do you know what else you did wrong?"

Charlie hated hanging over Bill's lap while the older boy talked at him. "Just get on with it, Bill!"

It earned him his first swat, a solid smack that made him gasp in surprise. "Watch your tone, and answer the question," Bill said sternly.

"But I don't know why else!"

"You're a prefect and the Quidditch Captain. You're in a position of responsibility. The professors trust you to keep an eye on the younger students, particularly the ones on the Quidditch team. Do you think that's what you did this evening?" Bill asked, punctuating his words with further swats.

"No?" Charlie guessed.

"There is a second year on the team, Charlie! He's not even allowed butterbeer and you thought it would be a good idea to give him firewhiskey!" Bill scolded, spanking steadily.

"Wasn't my idea," Charlie objected, trying uselessly to squirm away from his older brother's relentless hand.

"Doesn't matter. You're the captain; you should have put a stop to it or at least told someone else about it."

"S-sorry," Charlie said, tears starting to fall.

"If you're not, you will be soon," Bill said. He continued spanking in silence for a few minutes, before finishing up with a series of hard swats to Charlie's sit spots. He helped Charlie stand and led him over to a desk, not letting the younger boy pull up his clothing. "We're not done yet, Charles. Write out the ages of all your team members," he said, conjuring quill, ink, and parchment.

Charlie obeyed, giving Bill a confused look. Bill took the parchment and looked it over. 12, 14, 14, 15, 16, 17, 17. "Alright," he said, conjuring a hairbrush and sitting back down. "Back over my knee."

"Bill!"

"You don't want me to come get you, Charles."

Grumbling under his breath, Charlie lowered himself back over Bill's knee. Bill looped an arm around his younger brother's waist, clearly not expecting him to stay put otherwise. "Between the five of you that are underage, you're fourteen years short, so that's what you're going to be getting."

Not waiting for Charlie to object, Bill snapped the hairbrush down seven times on each cheek before setting it off to the side. Charlie was hanging limply over Bill's lap, sobbing quietly, and Bill let him stay there, slowly rubbing circles on his back. "It's alright, Charlie, it's over now."

"Is not," Charlie said, pushing himself up and giving Bill a petulant look better suited to a toddler than a sixteen-year-old Quidditch Captain. "I've still got detention."

Bill pulled Charlie into a hug. "My part in it is done," he amended. "And I'll put in a good word for you with McGonagall."

"You're going to tell her?" As far as Charlie was concerned, this day was getting worse and worse.

"I have to, Charlie," Bill said apologetically. "She's going to be wondering why Gryffindor is down..." Bill thought back and calculated rapidly, "130 points."

"Give the points back, then," Charlie said, folding his arms.

"Not going to happen," Bill said. "In fact, you're lucky I didn't take more points. Or your badge, for that matter."

Charlie didn't choose to respond to that, instead burrowing deeper into Bill's arms. "Sorry," he said.

"I know you are. Come on, let's get you back to the dorm."

"But everyone'll know that...that..."

"That you got spanked?" Bill said dryly. Charlie flushed a brilliant shade of red.

Bill pulled out his wand and tapped Charlie on the head. "There. Glamour. Now you won't ruin your image by looking like you've been crying," he teased gently. Charlie pushed him lightly.

"Git. Why'd you have to be my brother?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Bill said, waiting patiently for Charlie to fix his clothing. Together, they headed back to the dorms.

Two years later, when Charlie's application to study dragons at the colony in Romania was accepted, he received a package from Bill. Ripping it open, he found a bottle of firewhiskey and a note.

_Congratulations on your new job, Charlie. Enjoy the firewhiskey. I promise I won't spank you for drinking it this time._


End file.
